Forgotton Angel
by ChristinaLovesYaX
Summary: Lisanna's back from the dead.. she treats Lucy Like a Weakling and 'Disposes' her from her life, Natsu is as dense as a Dish Cloth and Lucy is Near To Dieing and is on Deaths Door, Will the guild Find out what happened to thier Own Nakama or will they simply Forget Betral Sceans Involved ? This Summary Sucks! Rated T for Violance and swareing StiCY Involved And NaLu If ur Lucky
1. A Bloody Mess

_**Hey Minna ! ~ I'm Starting this new Fanfic ! i have a Loki X Lucy Story and **__**It has about 30 odd chapters ! lol :D**_

_**I'm unsure how many this will have and please cheak out the other fanfiction !**_

_**Called: Loki Lucy 3 (Unfinshed and still Updated at least 5-6 times a week!)**_

_**and My name is Chris so if u see this : Chris: **_

_**thats an authors Note..**_

_**and Now to the Story !...**_

_**-'s are thoughts *'s are things the persons doing and Italic writeing is flash backs :D**_

_**Cheers Chris X**_

* * *

**Lucy was Saying her good bye's after a lonnggggg day.. **

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Lucy: Hey MiraJane Seen Levy-Chan any where ?**_

_**MiraJane: No not today I think shes on a Misson and Lucy ?**_

_**Lucy: Yea?**_

_**Mirajane: Why is your Skirt on Fire ? *pointing at her Skirt***_

_**Lucy: KAYYAHHHHH ! GRAY ! ICE ICE NOW ! *running towards the ice make wizard***_

_**Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA !**_

_**and...**_

_**Natsu: Woahhhh ! Luce you gotta try this ! *sliding on Grays Ice-Make***_

_**Lucy: No Thank You ! *turning back to her Drink***_

_**Natsu: Ahhhhhhhhh HELP LUUUUCCCEEEE! *slip***_

_**Lucy: OH FOR THE LOVE OF G- AHHHHHHH !**_

_**Natsu crashed into Lucy sending her off her stool and onto the Dusty Floor...**_

_**Lucy: NNNNAAATTTTTSSUUUUU ! *evil aura***_

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

**Lucy: By Guys see you Tommorow !**

**Lucy came out through the main guild doors, and came near the gate where Lisanna was Blocking her Path..**

**Lucy: Ohiyo ! Lisanna just going home after Natsu has burned my Skirt and Fell On me ! Geez..**

**Lisanna: Shut up Bitch ! **

**Lucy Looked around and saw she was talking to her...**

**Lisanna: Look Your Not Going home Today or ever comeing here Again, Why are you The one who gets all the, ''Be Careful!'' and Sorrys ? and why do you have to hog all the attention? your just my Replacement and now your all like... powerful but your just a Bitchy Cow, have you seen the way Natsu and Erza are always considering you first ? I was here first not you they dont evan want to go on a Misson with me! cos there all ''sorry Lisanna another time We need to Pay Lucy's rent and there wont be enough for Lucy if you come'' when your just a Slut to me oh and your in the weekly Mag for most powerful Celestal wizard ! wow now ur Lil Miss Perfection are we ?... *Yelling at Lucy***

**She was Stopped by a bright Light appering beside her and Loki appered and placed a hand on Lisanna's Sholder...**

**Loki: Thats Enough... Lisanna !**

**Lisanna: Enough of what shes the one who's ruining my Life !**

**Lucy: Go Home Leo... I'm going to Leave Fairy Tail if I'm Upseting her...**

**Loki: But Luc-**

**Lucy: Gate of the Lion! I Close Thee! Forced Gate Closure !**

**He Disappered...**

**Lisanna: So Miss Perfect is going to leave...**

**Lucy:**** I will if you Move to the left abit ...**

**Lisanna: It wont work that way you have got to feal Pain Just like I did... she turned her Hands into Claws and Striked Lucy Across the Cheast without warning.. it shreded through her T-shirt and Cut her Chest, She fell to the floor with a cry as blood trickled from her Wrecked T-shirt and onto the Stony Pathway, she Kicked Lucy in the chest Untill she Heard A ''CRACK'' Lucy was Couching Blood as she was finshed... Lisanna Twisted her Leg hearing a Loud SNAP Lucy Screamed and Lisanna Stuck a Claw on Lucy's face leaveing 3 Bloody Scratch Marks On her Cheeks...**

**Satasfied Lisanna Left Lucy there to Bleed out...**

* * *

**Sorry this is Short Buy its dinner time for meeee ! Write a new chapter Tomox Byyyeee ! ~**


	2. Hurt,Anger,Love A Kiss ?

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is Chapter 2 of Forgotton Angel..**_

_**Happy: Poor Lucy... *Crys***_

_**Chris/Me: You dont even Know whats to happen Yet !**_

_**Happy: *blows Nose* WAHHH LUCCYYYY! ~**_

_**Me/Chris: Oh For the Love of Jebus ! (LOL)**_

* * *

**Lucy coughed as she started to move slowly towards the main gate but fell down to the ground, with a groan she crawled half way to her house but throught if Natsu and Happy see this they will freak... she headed into a near by ''Deserted'' camping ground she found an old Rotting Cottage by the time she was at the door her head contacted with the ground, her body couldnot take anymore of the strain, her cut's stung, and her head Burned with Feaver,**

** Sting: Lucy Is that you ?**

**Lucy turned her head slightly as her eyes focused on the Person Infrount of her.. god if it was Lisanna... But it was Sting Eucliffe he looked quite astonished to see her there Bleeding half to death...**

**Sting ran over to cheak her wounds**

**Sting: Geez did you get on the wrong side of a Moutain Bear ? * He looked Concerned* Did someone from Fairy Tail do this ?**

**Lucy: she just Looked up at him Unable to answer his question from her exuasution but the look in her eyes told him that it was true...**

**Sting: *Sigh* I'll take you to Our Medic back at Sabertooth ... * he picked her up bridal Style she Flinched as he picked her up.**

**Sting: Sorry.. :/**

* * *

**_-Time Skip- at the medical Bay - Sabertooth_**

** *He sat outside reading a Magazine* Untill a Nurse walked By..**

**Sting: Hello Cassidy Erm.. How's? Lucy Doing ?**

**Nurse Cassidy: she lowered her head, shes been Cut more than 30 times for any animal to have done it her wounds are too deep and Delibarate shes Lost aleast 3 Pints Of blood By the looks for her. She's got a Feaver and shes had to have over 1000 Stiches that I Lost count Of and shes In a critical State shes had 3 cracked ribs and broken her leg in 7 places... what could have happened ...? *she turned to Sting who left a Hole in the wall and Left.**

**Nurse Cassidy: Oh my ... **

* * *

**At Fairy Tail...**

**Natsu: Mirajane ! MIRAJANE ! HAVE YOU SEEN LUCY SHE WENT HOME AGES AGO AND SHE HAS NOT CAME HOME ! AND SHES NOT IN TOWN EITHER YOU KNOW MY SENCE OF SMELL IT NEVER LIES !**

**Mirajane: Are you Sure ? *Looking Concerned***

**Natsu: YES ! **

**Erza: Ok I'll Serch the Town and Nat-**

**At that Moment A person Burst Through the doors almost Forceing them off the Hindges and there stood Sting Eucliffe Looking angry as ever...**

**Sting: I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER ! NOW !**

**Erza: Why ? and why is a saber here ?**

**Sting: Lucy Hearfillia... Now out of my way *jumps past them and strait to the master office ...**

**Master: Now what do you want Natsu ? *hmmm***

**Sting: I need to talk to you Its very Very Importent**

**Master: Huh ? whats a Sabertooth doing here ? *Sigh* what do you want ? He said Gumply...**

**Sting: Well one of your Members Is a Right Bastard Have'nt you heard ? Lucy Heartfillia is currenly half dieing in our Infirmary !**

**Master: WHAT !**

**Sting: she has her leg broken in 7 places 3 cracked ribs cut more that 30 times.. has had to have over 1000 Stiches! has lost over 3 pints of Blood she had deep wounds, a feaver, and is in a critical State! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A JOKE ?**

**When Everyone heard this they all were in shock some were evan crying apart from Lisanna who was Smirking In the Corner Next to Levy who was shakeing at the thought of Lucy In that state...**

**Master got up from the table and walked to the balcony with the Rageing Anger (Sting) **

**Master: Wendy ! go with Sting to help out Lucy ! **

**Wendy: Yes Master!**

**Sting: All so LISTEN UP FAIRYS ! HER MARK HAS ALSO BEEN FORCLY REMOVED OFF HER HAND ... UNTILL THE PERSON RESOPSABLE IS IN A ROTTING HELL OR WORSE YOU WILL NOW GET HER BACK... SHES NOT SAFE HERE WITH THAT BITCHY COW ... And He Left with Wendy...**

* * *

**When they arived into the Infirmary Wendy Walked into Lucy's Room and saw Lucy was Pale and almost Lifeless... she had casts and Bandges almost everywere... she got to work and after 5 hours Wendy Returned to Fairy Tail and From former Medicals she has done she knows who done it... and she was Almost Scared to know as the person knew she would know who done it ... she walked back Slowly...**

* * *

**A mouth later...**

**Sting and Lucy really got to Know each other and Became Firm Friends Within a week of them in eachothers company...**

**Lucy was Just In her Bed (Stings that she was sleeping on for the time being while he slept on the Couch...)**

**Sting came in the room and placed a hot coco on the side for her and sat down on the bed ...**

**Sting: How are you doing ?**

**Lucy: A lot better now Thanks for takeing me in !**

**Sting: No worries after all Since Rouge and the rest went on a job without me its been kinda Lonely around here ... **

**Lucy was smileing at Sting...**

**Stings Thoughts: God Shes Pretty.. I wish I could Kiss those Lips Just for a secou-No No No Stop thinking about that ! We Are F-R-I-E-N-D-S **

**Lucy: Hey Sting ?**

**Sting: Yeah...**

**Lucy: ... This is Kinda Stilly but... *she was blushing***

**Sting: Ye...**

**Lucy: I'm Kinda Scared...**

**Sting: What About?**

**Lucy: Going Back to Fairy Tail...It dont feal right anymore... Maby I should Join another Guild...**

**Sting: hmmmm What about Sabertooth ?**

**Lucy: I dont know ... she folded her legs and wrapped her hands around her knees...**

**Sting: You woul'nt have to worry I'll keep the bullies away *Smile***

**Lucy: *Laughing* I'm Sure you would you can be Quite Scary yourself !**

**Sting: L-lucy ? Is this scary ?... *Blushing***

**Lucy: What do you mean ? Turning towards Sting**

**Lucy Blinked and Suddenly Felt His Lip's on hers... she felt calm like all her worries had gone with the Moment... **

**Stings Mind: Her lips are so soft... **

**Lucys Mind: If my heart Continues like this it might burst... why am I enjoying this ? Does he Like me ? *She felt a blush on her cheeks***

**when they broke away they were both blushing and breathing Short deep breaths...**

* * *

**Hey Guys Hope you Enjoyed it if you have read all of my other fanfic you will know i cant go without a Couple *Sigh* I just gotta do it thu its like my SOUL :D LOL !**

**Hope u Enjoyed it !**


	3. The Guild Finds Out

**Hey Minna ! ~ this is chapter 3 of Forgotton Angel...**

**Sorry I couldnot Update recenly i have been busy with my Btec Studies **

**But I shall Update 6 times next week ! and today and Tomoz **

**Happy: You better ! ~**

**Me: I will :D and my lil Dog is laying on my head o_O***

**Happy: Dog ! AHHHHH!**

**O_O**

**and now to the Story..**

* * *

**Sting and Lucy were Sitting On the bed after Sting Had Kissed her...**

**Lucy's Thoughts: What did just happen... Does He like me..?.. He is Kinda Cute.. No No ! Clear your mind Lucy !... *Blush* he could be playing a trick like that time...**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Sting: Hey Luce theres a Spider on your head !**_

_**Lucy: hmmm.. *Peering over her book* Oh well...**_

_**Sting:.. Luce Why is Taarufs here ?**_

_**Lucy: Its Taurus and If he was I would have known..**_

_**Taurus: Hey Lucy Nice Body ! ~**_

_**Lucy: Kayyyahhhhh !**_

_**Sting: Hahahaa ! *Takes Of Costume* Fooled Ya Luce ! ~ *Smile***_

_**-Flash Back-**_

**Sting: Hey L-luce ?**

**Lucy: W-what... *Snapping out of the memory***

**Sting: S-sorry I d-dont Kno-w what C-came O-ver M-m-me... *Blushing***

**Lucy: I-its O-ok... because *he turned and Looked at her* I cant help my self either...**

**Stings eyes widened and Lucy Moved closer towards him laying her head on his firm sholder**

**They stayed like that for a while untill Sting Spoke...**

**Sting: Luce?**

**Lucy: Hmm... ?**

**Sting: Do you erm_ L-like me like erm.. I-**

**Sting got Silenced by Lucy's Lips Grazeing His Sofly When they parted Sting Held Her close...**

**Lucy: Does that answer the Question *Smile***

**Sting: ..Y-yes ? *Blushing* **

**Sting: So... are we Boyfriend and Girlfriend now ?**

**Lucy: *Blushing* I-i Guess so...**

**Sting: In that case *he pulled Lucy onto His Lap***

**Lucy: S-sting ? *she was trapped in his light embrace...***

**Sting: I wont let anything hurt you... *He leaned away Slightly and caressed her blushing Face***

* * *

**At Fairy Tail...**

**Wendy,Natsu,Erza,Gray, and Happy were in a room together while Wendy Updated them On Lucy's Status..**

**Wendy: She is recovering well and Sting seems to get along with her very well... and erm.. and her wounds have gone but I think I know who did it ...**

**It was...**

**Natsu: WHAT ? why would she ? **

**Erza: Natsu calm down ! have'nt you noticed she is happy and cheerful lately ever since Lucy was gone ? and shes been asking us on Missions Now that Lucy is Gone? and she's been makeing remarks about how weak Lucy is ? Dont you see it is Lisanna !**

**Happy: Why would she do Such a thing to Lucy... *Crying***

**Gray: I think it had to do with Natsu Ignoreing her lately and we have been not paying attention to her but thats no reason to take it out on Lucy.**

**Master: So... It was Lisanna ... Natsu What do you Think we should do?**

**Natsu: I think she does not deserve to be in this guild ... *his fists clenched* I'm going to deal with her ... * he left the room chargeing towards Lisanna...***

**Lisanna: Hey Natsu Whats Up ?**

**Natsu: Whats up ? Your the one who Put Lucy On deaths Door !**

**Lisanna: Natsu~ what are you talking abou-**

**Natsu: Dont BullShit ! We know it was you !**

**The whole Guild were Looking towards the scean.**

**Lisanna: She deseved it shes just a Stupid Bitch !**

**The guild Looked at her Supised and quite Disapointed...**

**Natsu: Get Out ... *He said Camly***

**Lisanna: What ?**

**Natsu: G-e-t o-u-t Now !**

**Lisanna: You can Make me leave this is my Home and My guild!**

**Natsu: It is not Its the home of Lucy and The Guild Of Lucy...**

**Lisanna: Why do you like her ? shes just a Little Rich Girl who only thinks of her self !**

**Natsu: Thats Not true ! she may boot us out of her apartment if we are anoying her but she is our Nakama and she Cares about us all ... she helps us out she stands up for her self ... she Loves her Spirits and Takes care of them The way you treat a Family... You Dont do Any of these Things ...**

**Lisanna: So what ? shes gone Now ! So why dont you Just Walk away !**

**Natsu: I would never Back Stab ANY NAKAMA and you know that Lis ... but Lucy gets everyone of us in her own way your the backstabbing one !**

**Lisanna: Shouted Fine and went to go for a walk and as she stepped out the Guild her mark Disappered and so did her Sense...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! Sorry i didnot Update I was too busy ! LOL ! next chapters tommoz**


	4. (Short Chapter) The Weird Woman x

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is Chapter 4 of Forgotton Angel !**_

_**GOMEN ! my laptop crashed from a mal-wear Virus!**_

_**VERY VERY SORRY I couldnot Update **_

_**But It took long to recover and Restore my Files/Backup Data**_

_**Happy: Aye ! *Pops out of no wear***_

_**Chris: *Sigh* Happy where did you come from ?**_

_**Happy: Nin Nin ! :D**_

_**And now to the Story ! ~ (the next chapter will be VERY StiCY !)**_

* * *

**Lucy and Sting Raced to the Gate of Crystal Town While a Very Angry Person was Running after them...**

**Sting: I'm gonna beat Ya' Luce ! ~ *Running past the nearly out of breath Lucy***

**Lucy: Pfttt ! I'm not going to let that Happen ! ~ *Running at a faster Pace and Is right on Stings Trail (Heals if you like?) **

**Woman: GET BACK HERE WITH MY UNDERWEAR ! *Yelling*  
**

**But Sting and Lucy were haveing Too Much fun Raceing and Laughing that they could'nt here the Woman Shouting...**

**They came to the gate and Lucy was far behind Sting By the end of their race and Sting Looked back to see where Lucy was and did not look where he was going , and Crashed into a Metal Pole.. (LOL)**

**Sting: OW ! Who put this here ? *Groaning***

**Lucy: Hufffhhhhmmmm *Gasping for air* H-hr-e *Cough***

**Sting and Lucy Looked at eachother for a couple of secounds and then Laughed While another person Joined them**

**Woman: ARE YOU TWO INSANE STOP LAUGHING ITS A CRIME TO STEAL ! GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR YOU VERMIN ! *she yelled***

**Sting: Huh-ha *he stopped laughing* What are you talking about ? we did not steal anything !**

**Woman: Whats that then *Pointing to Stings Trousers***

**Sting: MY trousers ? *Looking confused***

**Woman: No there my husbands hand them over you Brat !**

**Lucy: Excuse me Mam' but I think your Mistaken...**

**Woman: Thats It i'm calling the Police !**

**A man came through the Clearing shouting something ...**

**Man: Ahhh Cari ! Found you ! whats going on ?**

**Woman: These Thives Stole your Trousers !**

**Man: What ? *Looking at them Both* Oh I understand ... *Walking up to Sting and Lucy...and Whispered* Sorry about that Kids shes a bit forgetful and Gets Confused alot Very Sorry...**

**Man: Come along Cari there takeing them selfs to the Police Station Leave them Be ! *carrying the woman away from them..***

**Sting: Okay... Weird **

**Lucy: Yep... *Getting up off the floor***

**Sting: Ready Luce ?**

**Lucy: Yes ! Lets go !**

**Lucy and Sting were on there way their Hotel, they both were staying there for a Near By Job for a week...**

**Sting: Hey Luce Before we go to the Hotel want to go to the Park ?**

**Lucy: Sure !**

* * *

**Sorry this is Short Its Like 2:06am here sooo... YAWWNNN ! and i just got my laptop back so i'll write a VERY STICY CHAPTER TOMMOZ AT 8:00PM ! see u then ! x**


	5. A Date ? And Nastu's Fault or Lisanna's?

_**Hey Minna !~ This is Chapter 5 of Forgotton Angel !  
**_

_**I am Going to Finsh My other Fanfic today :( : Loki Lucy 3 !**_

_**Wahh over 30 chapters Really Is Loads ! x**_

_**I might Publish a New Story ...Soon .. I'll Think Of Ideas!**_

_**Sorry I havenot Updated For a while but i've been busy with my Brother**_

_**For my Nans Birthay so ... LOL :D**_

_**Happy: ChristinaLovesYaX Does Not Own Anything ! :P**_

_**Now to the Story ! ~ **_

_**Author's Note/Chris : Yes I write In bold But thats Just My Style So No Comments x :D **_

* * *

**Sting and Lucy Came to the Gates Of the Amusment Park and a rush of Screaming Children and Breaze Of the RollerCoasters Hit them with the Salty Smell of the Near By Sea Pier, and the Aroma of Chips and CandyFloss...**

**Sting: Hey Lucy ?**

**Lucy: Yea?**

**Sting: This is the First Amusment Park I have been too...**

**Lucy: Really ? This is my First Apart from that Time In Edolas... *Remebering the Roller Coaster..***

**Sting: Really ?**

**Lucy: Yea I never really went out of the House Untill I ran Away to join- Never Mind...**

**Sting: Its Ok Luce your here now *putting his arm Around his Girlfriend* How about we go Grab some CandyFloss ?**

**Lucy: Okay ! *Smile***

**They walked down to the CandyFloss Stall and Sting Ordered and Paid for the CandyFloss and they Sat on a near By Bench,**

**Sting: Ahh...Thats Better all that running really take's Alot out of Ya' !**

**Lucy: yepmmmm~*Takeing a Bite of her CandyFloss***

**Sting: *Laughing* Luce you have a beard ! **

**Lucy: Huh ? *Looking down towards her chin* Ohh ! *She licked it off her face***

**Sting: Hey Luce ? Whanna Go to the Pier ? *putting his CandyFloss Stick In the Bin***

**Lucy: *Finishing her CandyFloss* Sure ! **

**Sting: Okay then Come on ! *Grabbing Lucy' Hand***

* * *

**At Fairy Tail ...**

**Natsu: Why wont Luce Come Home ? **

**Master: Shes Better Now but its her Choice**

**Levy: I ****heard Shes Been Hanging Around with Sting and Going on Missions with him as well...**

**Natsu: Thats Bad... *running out of the Guild***

**Wendy: They do get Along Well So I dont see the Problem ...**

**MiraJane: Wendy It's A problem for Natsu...**

**Wendy: Why ?**

**Levy: Beacuse Lucy is Falling For Sting and Natsu Loves Lucy.**

**Happy: Aye ... He Does...**

**Wendy: Poor Natsu It's Lisannas's Fault Not His...**

**Happy: Aye...**

* * *

** - at the pier-**

**Lucy and Sting were Sitting On the Pier with the Water Running up their Legs...**

**Sting: Hey Luce ?**

**Lucy: mmmm~ ?**

**Sting Moved closer to Lucy and There Faces were Inches Away from Kissing**

**Sting: If I came to FairyTail with you what would you Say ? *Smile* :)**

**Lucy: I would Love that...**

**Sting: Well its what i'm Going to do then.. He moved and Cupped Lucy's Soft Blushing Face and Lightly Pressed His Lips to hers...**

* * *

**Hey Guys ! Hope you Enjoyed it ! XD :P :D **

**I shall Update on the 21st :D**

**See u them Comment and Follow !**


	6. Natsu and Lucy Sting and Lucy ?

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is Chater 6 Of Forgotton Angel !**_

_**Chris: Hey Erza Could you do the Disclaimer ? **_

_**Erza: Ok Then.. ChristinaLovesYaX does Not Own Fairy Tail ! x**_

_**Chris: Thanks ! and I will be starting a new Story today as I compleated Loki Lucy 3 !**_

_**Yep 34 Chapters... Wish I went to 40 but meh...**_

_**Anyways Enjoy !**_

_**And now to the Story...**_

* * *

**-At the Pier-**

**Lucy and Sting Parted both Lucy and Sting Blushing Enjoying the moment as someone watched from a Distance...**

_**Natsu...**_

**Natsu: I'm too Late... *he said Sadly* **

**A song came into Natsu's Mind as he walked Home...**

**Love the way you Lie - Ariana Grande (good song) watch?v=SawLM-aCgdY + (**_This is Natsu's Thoughts)_

**On the first page of our story**

(When I first saw you in Hargeon Port..)  
**The future seemed so bright **

(I brang you to Fairy Tail)

**Then this thing turned out so evil **

(Lisanna...)

**Don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even Angels have their wicked schemes**

(She Used to Be Nice and Sweet but Betrayed us all..)

**And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero**

(But you will always come First Luce...)

**Even though you've lost your mind**

(I dont Know If I will ever Aprove of your boyfriend...)

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

(If you ever come back to the Guild This is all you will see...)

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

(At least I know your happy...)

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**

(Even If I lie to my self Nothing will Be The Same...)

**Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight **

(Our Friendship is almost Smashed...)

**In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right**

(Lisanna's A Bitch... and you dont agree?)

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**

(You Wont Let her Get Punished...)

**With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied**

(I can only Hope Missions will keep my Sanity...)

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave

(I love you too Much Luce...)

**Till' these walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories**

(I know I'm saying Wrong But..I miss the old days...)

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh, I love the way you lie  
**(as you said its more fun when its me and you together...)

* * *

**Sting: Hey Lucy Forget the Mission Lets go the Guild!**

**Lucy: Are you Sure?**

**Sting: Yea someone else will Pick up the Mission anyway...**

**Lucy: What about Rouge and The others ?**

**Sting: I left them A message.. *Smile***

**Lucy: Ok then... Do you want to walk or take the train bear in mind you lot get Motion Sickness...**

**Sting Looked as if he was going to Puke at the Sound of going on a Train...**

**Lucy: we'll Walk...**

**Sting: God ! someone Understands ! Finally the others Laugh at me and Drag me on the Train !**

**Lucy: *Laughing* Yea that sure sounds like what we used to do to N-natsu Too !**

**Sting: Ok..now I'm Scared of you... **

**Lucy: Why?**

**Sting: You Drag People On trains ?**

**Lucy: Have I Dragged you Yet?**

**Sting: Drugged No Dragged No...**

**Lucy: *Eye roll* Well Better Grab our Bags from the Storage Locker...**

**Sting: More walking ? Urghhh...**

**Lucy: Last time we ran so be grateful and I could Still Drag you on the Train...**

**Sting: A-aye Thats Not- I mean I'll be good...**

**Lucy: Ok then Shall we ?**

**Sting: Yep..**

* * *

**Hey Guys Hope you Liked it :D if you have read my other fanfics you know sometimes I like adding songs !**

**Lol :D if you are Intrested Answer these Questions ... (Reviews Bit Pleaseee)**

**1. How do you Like the Story So far ?**

** would you change if you where to ?**

**3.(For Loki lucy 3 Ppl) Have I gotton Better at Writeing From when I Started ?**

**4. Shall I write a NaLu Story ?**

** you Like my Fanfictions ?**

**Happy: Aye ! Please Answer if you have the time I't Would mean Alot ! x**

**I will Update Soon ! (tomoz or the day after that)**


	7. Natsu's Confession (Short Chapter)

_**Hey Minna ! This is Chapter 7 of forgotten Angel**_

_**I've got some good news ! I'm going to Be A DJ !**_

_**On : .uk ! I got accepted and I will be Dj-ing In a week !**_

_**Happy: Aye good Luck !**_

_**Natsu: You will still Update Right?**_

_**Me/Chris: Yeah I wont forget you All ! **_

_**Btw My username On Dj-ing site is Called SekireiX**_

_**So If you ever Hear Me ... Good XD**_

_**and now to the Story ! ~**_

_**and GOMEN ! I HAD MY PRACTICE GCSE'S ! I HAD TO STUDY ! LOL GOMEN I HAVE NOT UPDATED LATELY ! XXXX**_

* * *

** -At The Guild-**

**Happy: Natsu are you Okay *Looking Gravely at his Best Friend and Partner***

**Natsu: Mmm ~ ? What Happy ?**

**Happy: Lets Go On a Mission !**

**Natsu: I don't want too Its Not the Same anymore...**

**Erza: Natsu We all Miss her bu-**

***The Doors Burst with a Cool Wind and The Smell Of Vanilla and Strawberry's and Musk...***

**Natsu: *He Lifted His Head Off the Table with a vigorous Speed* I recognise that Smell... It's L-lucy! **

**Lucy and Sting stood at the door of the Guild Lucy's Hair had Now grown Quite Long and Wavy in the past few Months She's Spent With Sting, she wore a White Tanktop with gold lettering with the Kruz Hearts Design On it she had a pair of faded blue Shorts with a Heart shaped Belt Links, her keys cleverly attached to the Loops of her Shorts, and she wore Black Combat Boots, Sting wore his Usual White Vest and well... his ''usuals'' (LOL!)**

**Mirajane,Levy and Erza Ran up to Lucy nearly Knocking her over..**

**Levy: Lu-Chan Your Back ! *Hugging her Best friend tightly***

**Lucy: *Laughing* Its Okay...Let me Breath Levy-Chan!**

**Sting: I'll go speak to the Master I guess while you get Re-aqanited... *Walking off in the wrong Direction ( To ****The Toilet )  
**

**Lucy: Ermmm STING WRONG WAY BAKA... *Pointing tot the balcony on the top floor***

**Sting: Yeah?... *He continued to walk while smiling at Lucy's Comment***

**Before they could continue their chat Lucy's Hand was Being Pulled Out of the Guild Doors and Into the Small pond Garden that was Build a short while ago...**

**Lucy: Huh what are you doing ? *looking towards her Mystery Kidnapper* **

_**It was Natsu...**_

**Lucy: N-atsu *She mumbled***

**Natsu: Lucy Long time no see huh ? *He said in a calm Gental Voice***

**Lucy: Could we hang out in a few ? I've got to Un-pack and Get some food an-**

** Natsu held Lucy In a Firm Embrace Silenceing her Talking...**

**Natsu: All Because of _Her._.. I lost _you_... but I have to let _you_ go ... *He Whispered into her ear***

**Lucy: Natsu What are you Talking abou-**

**Natsu's Lips Grazed Lucy's Softly.. Lucy Pulled away Softly...**

**Lucy: Natsu... I'm sorry but... I love Sting... I used to.. but after that Incident... I dont really trust you at all that much... *She walked away towards the Guild Doors with a sad look on her face of regret and Guilty... ***

**Natsu's Knees fell on to the dry stony ground as the Heat In his body rose.. and he beacame weaker and weaker... sicker and Sicker...**

* * *

**Sorry this is Short but I have a test Tommow I was lucky enough to have written this within my 10mins loo break LOL X**

**I hope I will be able to Update aleast 4-5 times this week Hopefully Wish me Lucy I mean Luck ! (I wrote Lucy the First Time ! LOL)**


	8. Possesed By Sting ?

_**Hey Minna ! ~ I have Taken all your Comments so..**_

_**I will NOT be writing In bold Anymore Apart from A/N and This at the Top..**_

_**I will still be writing in Script Format SOMETIMES (depends).. (If you Dont like it Dont Read My Fanfictions!)**_

_**and I will Try and Improve My spelling and Grammer (Hopefully) **_

_**So Enjoy my fanfictions and (No Negative Comments Please!) **_

_**Thanks and Now to the Story..**_

_**Sorry for the Wait Been SOOO Busy ! Gomen ! :D**_

_**btw check out these 2 songs By Imagine Dragons - I'm on top of the World and Radioactive ! xxx**_

* * *

In The Guild Later on that evening

Sting and Lucy Sat on Stools at Fairy Tails Bar ..

Lucy and Sting were Talking about Going On a mission...

...

Sting: How About we Put a Team Together ?

Lucy: Maby... It's because of... or...

Sting: You Okay Luce...? you seem out of it, *Wave-ing a hand Over her face*

Lucy: Huh, what you Talking about ? Sorry.. I'm not paying attention... I'm gonna head for Home.. I'm Tired see you tomorrow...

Sting: Okay Luce, Hope you feel alright ;)

Lucy Left the Guild and Walked across the Canal with Plue, she passed many happy couples and Laughing Morons, she came to her door and saw her top window was open, she felt a rush of adrenaline pounce through her as she only thought the worst, a Thief... she undid the lock and turned the key and rushed upstairs with a umbrella in hand... (A/N -_-* Nice Weapon..) She looked around and Just saw a sleepy Natsu On her Couch with out his Blue cat happy... Lucy Sighed and was about to Put the umbrella Down when Natsu Started to talk...

Natsu: Hey Luce... *In a sad Tone*

Lucy: Y-es Natsu?

Natsu: Nothing I'm Going to Leave... *Getting up off his Bum ;)*

Lucy: Wait Natsu... I dont this ! why are you so Unhappy and Lifeless? Your Never lik-

Natsu: Look Luce.. I Love You... and If I cant have you... I guess I just dont care anymore...

Lucy: Why dont you care ? Your always care free ...

Natsu: I cant take this anymore.. He's Going to Hurt you there I said it !

Lucy: What do you mean he would not he helped me ...

Natsu: He may have but who, do you think helped Lisanna Plan it all ?

Lucy: What are you talking about he was not Involved !

Natsu: Oh, But he was ! He Told Lisanna I was Going to Leave her Alone and Shes Worth Nothing to Me beacuse of you!

Lucy: I dont Understand *Starting to Cry*

Natsu: Luce... Would I Lie ? He Told Lisanna Stuff that He knew Would get to her its not even her Fault ! she was Possesed...

Lucy: What Possesed?

Natsu: We found out 2 weeks ago that she was Possessed and she's Missing...Sting Lead her to the Spirit Yard down at Hollows Hill Where a Spirit Climedn into her and Took all her Rage to the person who was on her Mind...You

Sting: It's True... Sorry to Say...

Natsu: Get Out Sting...Your not Welcome in Fairy Tail No more... This is how you want to hurt or mess with Nakama ? Well Anyone who Hurts there friends Is a Bastard... and She may be dead beacuse of you...

Sting: Fine I will leave...Sorry Lucy..

Lucy was On her knees Weaping...

* * *

Sorry this is Short write a Longer one Later... :D LOL hoped you Liked It and STING SUCKS ! XD


	9. Natsu's Resolve and Lucys Secret Meeting

_**Hey Minna ! ~ Gomen! I have been sooo Busy !**_

_**Dj-ing :/ anways Guys I will Try and Update More Now,**_

_**Happy: I'll miss you all !**_

_**Natsu: I'll Miss you too !**_

_**Me: You will Still See happy you Baka!**_

_**Natsu: Oh Yeah... I live with him ..**_

_**Me: Omg... and Guys I have read some of ur comment's **_

_**Look Its my Fanfic Dont like it Dont Read it !**_

_**And I do take in some of ur Ideas from time to time If I want to..**_

_**Now to the Story Gomen !...**_

* * *

-At Lucys House-

Natsu walked towards Lucy he knelt down and Placed a arm lazily around her Sholder, and pulled her close Lucy accpted the offer and cryed into his chest,

after a few hours later lucy Stopped crying and Natsu was carrying the tired blounde to the bed, tucked her in and on his way out he wispered,

''Dont worry Luce, He will be sorry''

* * *

-The 4days later at the Guild-

**Natsu's Pov**

I Kicked the double doors open as they failed to stay on there Hindges..

''NATSU! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK THE GUILD !?'' A nearby female Voice Yelled

''N-not R-really Er-rza'' Gulp, Wow.. she looks scary today...

I looked over to Luce's usuall Seat at the Bar... Shes Not there Anymore, she has been Missing for Several Days Now she went missing after I left for the Guild After the Day that I Told her About Sting,I have betrayed her So much But its Only Because I love her, And 3 days ago She learnt the Truth and hasnot been seen Since...

-Flash Back-

''LUCE I am Sorry! I-its J-just...''

Lucy Looked at me as If I was somekind of Stanger that she Found Liveing On the Street, Her Beautiful Face covered In tears.. and Hatred Of me, I hoped she would forgive me But I dont know if she will ever return to the Guild,

''Why Should I carry on Staying here when I am Just Told Lies!? Give me One good reason.''

I gulped as I replied ''I Love You, More than Anything''

Lucys face softened ''I Love you Like a Best Friend..A brother... but as soon as you told me that Lie, You only have your self to blame''

I watched Lucy Turn towards The Exit Of Fairy Tail, and rain started to fall and Dampern my clothes.

-end of flashback-

* * *

**Lu**cy**s POV,**

''wow it is Cold today, I wonder if he will Be here...''

After a Hour I waited, and a Figer Came up from behind a Tree,

''Luce, You called and I am Sorry!?''

* * *

**Hey Minna ! ~ Sorry iI have not had tiem time to Write I havenot Updated for a Mounth I had the Worst Writers Block ever ! **

**Happy: Aye she Looked Constipated ! *heheheh***

**Me: COME HERE CAT I Will Kill you !**

**Happy: Pfttt how are you a Lil Dj giiirll Gonna do that!?**

**Me: ERZA HELP HAPPY IS BEING ANOYING !**

**Erza: HAPPYYY!**

**Happy: Oh Crud *Runs***

**Me: Muahhahaha **

**Anyways Guys I might Update or Write the Next Chapter Today or Tommrow I am doing this in Lunch time so.. ;) Anyways I will Be off To English then an hour of Tech O.E Joy !**

**Cheak me out On ourworldfm! Dj SekireiX**


End file.
